Full Moon, Christmas, and The Gift
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Semuanya berawal ketika Luhan menangkap sosok anak tetangga barunya, yang bernama Sehun, yang tengah mencoba kabur dari rumahnya. Summary suck just read bby


**Full Moon, Christmast, and The Gift.**

Author : kwonseulchan/mnyeoli27

Genre : Romantic Fluff

Length : Oneshoot

Pairing : SehunXLuhan

Main Character : Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Other.

Warning : Yaoi, typo everywhere.

Backsound : EXO - What is Love (Full Moon) EXO - Christmast Day (Christmast) EXO – The First Snow (The Gift)

A/N : Ide cerita ini keluar pas lagi nostalgiaan sama EXO nonton MV What is Love terus sama lagu Christmast Day yang selalu terngiang diotak saya :D

**CERITA INI HANYALAH FIKSI BELAKA. APABILA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN JUDUL, CAST, ATAU ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN DILUAR SANA, MAKA ITU HANYALAH SEBUAH KETIDAK-SENGAJAAN KARNA FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA SENDIRI. TERIMA KASIH *bow***

* * *

Full Moon

October 22th, Autumn

Luhan membuka tirai jendela nya pelan.

Laki-laki manis itu melihat ke jalan sunyi didepan rumah sederhana nya. Orang tuanya sedang keluar kota, tepatnya sih Seoul untuk mengurus pekerjaan nya disana. Tempat tinggal nya di Samcheok ini hanya berada diwilayah yang kecil, membuat suasana disekitar terasa sunyi senyap.

Ia menghela nafas nya pelan. Sebenarnya ia merasa kesepian dan sedikit takut. Teman-teman nya sering bercerita tentang mitos tidak masuk akal disekitar tempat tinggal mereka.

Sayangnya Luhan merupakan orang yang sedikit paranoid.

Lalu ia menutup tirai tadi. Berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil mengambil coklat panas yang ia tinggal sebentar didapur tadi.

Matanya melirik kejendela kamar nya.

Aneh.

Rumah tetangga baru nya masih saja bersinar terang, oke maksudnya lampu mereka sama sekali tidak dimatikan mengingat ini sudah jam 11 malam.

Well, hanya pada satu ruangan saja.

Ketika Luhan ingin menutup tirai jendela nya, ia dikejutkan oleh Sehun (anak tetangga baru nya) tengah melompat dari jendela. Rupa nya ruangan yang masih bersinar terang tadi adalah kamar nya Sehun.

Anak itu sangat berhati-hati sekali keluar dari jendela rumah nya, mungkin supaya orang-orang rumah tidak menyadari tingkah nya.

Tapi Luhan mengetahui tindakan nya.

"Jangan-jangan dia ingin kabur?!" fikiran Negatif Luhan segera menggerayangi otak nya.

Entah ada reflek apa, ia segera berlari mengambil jaket nya dan keluar untuk mencegah Sehun yang menurutnya akan kabur dari rumah nya.

"Hei Sehun! Kau jangan kabur!"

Sehun langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang. Terkejut ketika, well, orang yang selama ini dia amati tengah meneriaki nya.

Tapi tunggu, kabur?

Luhan berhenti tepat didepan Sehun. Ia menetralkan nafas nya dulu setelah selesai berlari tadi, "Kau tidak boleh begini Sehun. Kabur dari rumah itu bukanlah hal yang baik."

Sehun menaikkan alis kiri nya bingung.

"Aku? Kabur dari rumah?"

Luhan pun mengangguk.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu lalu tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Luhan yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak sedang kabur dari rumah Luhan hyung."

"O-oh ya? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Ia memegangi lengan Luhan dan membawanya berlari menuju kesebuah mini park tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Mini park itu memiliki sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan kejernihan air nya yang luar biasa. Bahkan pantulan pepohonan disekitar nya dapat timbul dipermukaan nya.

Luhan memutar kepala nya mengedarkan pandangan nya kesegala arah.

Indah sekali.

Ia tidak tahu kalau taman ini ternyata cantik sekali sewaktu dimalam hari. Seandainya saja Mini park ini tidak ditutup pada malam hari, pasti banyak orang yang akan datang kesini. Ya, mereka sempat melompat dari pagar supaya bisa masuk ke taman yang sudah bersegel bertuliskan, tutup.

"Sini." Kali ini Sehun memegangi tangannya (Lengan sama tangan itu beda ya) untuk membantunya menuju tepian jembatan yang cukup licin, "Hati-hati."

Jantung Luhan cukup berdegup kencang dengan tingkah Sehun yang cukup romantis itu. Entahlah, ia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan anak ini.

Sehun lalu duduk ditepian jembatan kecil, ia menyuruh Luhan duduk disebelah nya. Laki-laki manis itu sedikit ragu, maksudnya ia takut ia akan terpeleset lagi seperti tadi.

Yah tapi akhirnya Luhan duduk disitu juga.

Kedua kaki Sehun dan Luhan mereka benamkan pada air kolam yang cukup dingin. Luhan merasa sedikit kegelian pada ikan-ikan kecil yang mengelilingi kedua kaki mereka. Laki-laki manis itu tertawa tanpa mengetahui pandangan Sehun yang terus melihat kearah nya.

"Jadi, kenapa membawa ku kesini?" Luhan menoleh kesamping kearah Sehun yang sekarang kelabakan takut Luhan menyadari bahwa ia memperhatikan pemuda manis itu daritadi.

Sehun mengarahkan telunjuk nya keatas.

Pada bulan yang tengah bersinar sempurna tanpa tertutup hitam sedikit pun.

Luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun, dan tersenyum kagum pada benda cantik diatas langit sana.

Pantulan nya juga sampai ke permukaan kolam.

Sungguh indah sekali.

"Sehun, bulan nya.."

"Hm?"

"Bulan nya…cantik sekali.."

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia menoleh kesamping kearah Luhan yang masih mengamati indahnya bulan diatas sana.

Wajah Luhan sendiri terkena pantulan sinar bulan dan itu membuat nya terlihat-

-…lebih cantik daripada bulan itu sendiri.

"Ya, bulan nya cantik seperti dirimu, Luhan hyung."

Luhan kaget. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang tengah menatap nya intens.

"Bahkan lebih. Kau lebih cantik dari bulan itu hyung."

Luhan ingin membuka mulut nya tapi ia merenungkan niat nya kembali melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ada unsur bercanda didalam nya.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Be-berhenti memandangku seper-.."

Entah sejak kapan, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

Terutama Sehun yang memang sudah lama memperhatikan Luhan sejak 3 minggu lalu kepindahan nya kesini.

Luhan sendiri sebenarnya terkejut dengan ciuman ini. Ciuman pertama nya dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia dan Sehun belum memiliki ikatan sama sekali.

Tapi jauh didalam hati nya,

Ia mau. Ia ingin ciuman dari Sehun ini.

Lalu Luhan menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman Sehun yang lembut. Tangan kanan nya menyentuh lembut pipi Sehun sedangkan tangan kiri nya menyentuh dada Sehun yang bidang.

Bibir itu belum terlepas sama sekali. Sehun dan Luhan masih saja menikmati keadaan mereka sekarang ini. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun manis, penuh perasaan didalam nya.

Saat ketika bibir Sehun bergerak dan mengisap lembut bibir bawah nya, perut Luhan terasa bergerak sendiri. Luhan sendiri juga tidak mengerti, bukankah ini ciuman pertamanya?

Luhan pun menjauhkan tubuh nya yang tadi condong maju, begitu pula Sehun. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

Saling tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang masing-masing merona kemerahan.

Dengan disaksikan oleh bulan yang masih bersinar terang diatas sana dan pepohonan rindang yang mengelilingi taman itu,

Pukul 11 malam lewat, waktu Korea-

-Sehun dan Luhan sepakat untuk membuat ikatan benang merah mereka sendiri dikelingking mereka.

* * *

Christmast

December 24th, Winter

Besok adalah hari natal.

Hari yang penuh sukacita.

Luhan baru saja membuat beberapa cookies coklat yang nanti akan ia berikan sebagai kado untuk kekasih nya, Sehun.

Ia sendiri tersenyum bangga dengan cookies hasil buatan nya. Tidak salah, ibunya yang seorang ahli memasak menurunkan keahlian nya kepada anak semata wayang nya.

Luhan lalu mengambil sebuah mantel abu-abu miliknya dan sepatu boot berwarna coklat muda sebagai pelengkap pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Cookies coklat tadi sudah terbungkus sempurna pada sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan bercorak putih polkadot. Membuat nya terlihat sangat manis.

Setelah minta izin kepada orang tuanya (yang senang hati mempersilahkan Luhan berkunjung kepada Sehun yang suatu saat akan menjadi menantu mereka) , ia lalu mendatangi rumah Sehun yang sama sekali tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal nya.

Rumah Sehun berada disebelah rumah Luhan sendiri.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah nya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang barusan mengetok pintu nya beberapa kali.

"Luhan." Ia sedikit menunduk kebawah mengingat Luhan lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari nya, "Masuklah. Aku sudah membuat susu coklat hangat tadi."

Luhan lalu mengangguk. Ia melepaskan sepatu boot yang penuh akan salju di telapak bawah boot nya.

Sehun menggiringnya menuju ruang tengah dimana sudah ada kakak nya, Chanyeol, tengah bermain playstation.

"Hei Chanyeol, pergi kau sana."

"Apa sih kau seh-… cih, seandainya kau bilang saja ada Luhan disini, aku akan pergi dengan sendiri nya. Luhan, kau mau sekali dengan adikku yang serampangan ini." omel Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kembali peralatan playstation nya keasal nya.

"Jangan menjelekkan ku didepan Luhan bodoh, sana kau pergi datangi Baekhyun!"

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan mengunjungi makhluk manis itu."

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling menjulurkan lidah mereka, mengejek satu sama lain. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang (terlihat) akrab dengan kakak nya.

"Maaf soal Chanyeol hyung tadi, Luhan."

"Hm, tak apa hun."

Mereka berdua lalu duduk disofa ruang tengah. Sehun menggeser satu susu coklat nya untuk diberikan nya pada Luhan, "Minumlah."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil susu coklat tadi lalu meneguk nya sedikit.

Rasa coklat.

Astaga dia hampir lupa dengan kado cookies coklat nya!

Kotak berisi cookies coklat tadi berada pada saku dalam mantel nya yang cukup besar. Luhan lalu mengambil nya dan menyerahkan nya pada Sehun yang masih menikmati susu coklat buatannya.

"Sehun. Hadiah dariku."

Sehun segera meletakkan minuman nya kembali dan mengambil kotak yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

"Aku tahu apa isi kadomu Lu-

-tuh kan, cookies lagi."

Luhan tertawa kecil dengan perkataan Sehun tadi. Setiap menjelang natal, ia selalu saja membuat cookies coklat yang nantinya pasti akan ia berikan pada Sehun. Dan biasanya, Sehun juga akan-

"Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Lu, tara!"

-memberi sebuah syal hangat untuk Luhan.

"Syal! Aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau berikan untukku Hun." Luhan mengambil cepat syal berwarna merah bercorak putih polkadot (sama dengan kotak cookies nya tadi) dan memasang nya di leher nya, "Terima kasih Sehun, ini cantik sekali."

"Tidak secantik dirimu, sayang."

Kedua pipi Luhan langsung bersemu kemerahan.

"Sehunnie."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin natal tahun ini berbeda dengan natal-natal kita sebelumnya."

Sehun menatap bingung Luhan, "Maksudmu."

"Maksudku," Luhan lalu melepas syal yang menggantung dileher nya tadi, "Biar natal tahun ini berbeda, bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat syal dan kau yang membuat cookies?"

'**Memasak adalah hal terbodoh yang akan aku lakukan**.' Motto Sehun sewaktu ia di Middle School.

"K-kau sungguhan Lu? Maksudku, kau tau kan? Aku tidak bisa memasak dan kau juga tidak bisa merajut. Kan?"

Luhan pun mengangguk, "Aku tau. Makanya seperti yang kubilang tadi, agar natal tahun ini berbeda dan berkesan. Kita sama-sama saling berusaha Hunnie."

Sehun akhirnya mengerti dengan ide Luhan. Memang sih agak sedikit membosankan ketika kau sudah 7 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihmu dan setiap natalnya kau akan memberinya kado syal dan ia akan memberimu kado cookies.

"Baiklah."

Jawab Sehun mantap diiringi pelukan terima kasih dari Luhan nya.

Selepas Luhan pulang dari rumah nya, Sehun langsung mengambil tab milik hyung nya. Dan ketika ia menekan tombol yang berada disamping layar nya,

Terpampang foto Chanyeol bersama dengan kekasihnya Baekhyun memakai kaos tim sepakbola, Barcelona.

Baju couple.

Sehun sedikit iri. Ia dan Luhan sudah 7 tahun menjalin hubungan namun ia sama sekali tidak punya ide untuk membeli sepasang baju couple. Pernah sih, tapi akhirnya dia lupa.

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah idiot hyung nya diwalpaper tab itu, ia membuka browser dan langsung mencari resep kue dan juga..

Tips membuat kue untuk pemula.

"Hahh, Luhan kau ini ada-ada saja, sayang."

**Sementara itu, Luhan.**

"Kumohon eomma, pelan-pelan saja menjelaskan nya. Aku masih tidak mengerti..!"

Eomma Luhan hanya bisa memijit dahinya.

Setelah pulang dari kediaman Sehun, anak semata wayang nya itu tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana cara merajut. Entahlah untuk apa. Tapi demi Luhan kesayangan nya, ia pun dengan naluri seorang ibu mengajari Luhan dengan pelan. Padahal ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti cara merajut, hanya kebetulan saja dirinya mendapat nilai B+ dengan karya rajutannya saat di High School dulu.

Awalnya Luhan memang sering melakukan kesalahan tapi lambat laun ia mulai memahami bagaimana cara merajut.

Berjam-jam lamanya, Luhan pun berhasil membuat syal pertamanya sepanjang 50cm. Syal yang ia buat berwarna merah dengan corak kupang berwarna hijau disekitar nya, khas natal sekali.

Sehun pasti senang sekali, fikir nya.

**Dikediam Sehun sendiri…**

"Jadi, sudah selesai hyung?"

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan calon adik iparnya, Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat bolu berukuran sedang buatannya sendiri, yang pasti ada sedikit sentuhan Baekhyun juga disana.

Tadi saat Sehun tengah dilanda kebingungan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja pulang kerumah sambil membawa Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Sehun yang melihat itu tanpa pikir panjang meraih lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya kedapur untuk membantunya menyelesaikan Kue Bolu buatannya.

Iya, Sehun memang tidak membuat Cookies seperti yang dijanjikan, ia malah membuat kue bolu.

Kini, Sehun tengah mengamati Baekhyun yang melapisi permukaan kue bolunya tadi dengan blueberry cream. Baekhyun juga menambahkan sedikit bulatan pineapple cream diujung atas bolu.

Kue bolu itu sekarang terlihat sangat cantik. Sehun menamainya Full Moon Cake. Ia mendesain sendiri hiasan nya (dengan Baekhyun yang mengerjakannya) mirip seperti saat ia dan Luhan pertama kali menjalin kasih dimini park 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ia juga menambahkan tulisan 'Happy Christmast Day, My Dear Lulu' dipermukaan kue bolu tadi.

Chanyeol menguap melihat tingkah kekasihnya dan adiknya sedari tadi.

"Sudah selesai? Aku ingin makan bersama Baekhyun, hun."

Sehun menoleh kearah hyung nya, ah ia lupa soal dia, "Ya, Chanyeol hyung. Baekhyun hyung, terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi seandainya Chanyeol hyung tidak datang bersamamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak hyung." Sehun lalu membungkuk sopan kearah Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, Sehunnie. Ayo kau Jerapah idiot kita pergi makan sekarang, bye calon adik iparku~" Baekhyun lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang juga tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Sehun melirik kembali hasil kue bolu buatannya.

Luhan pasti senang sekali, fikir nya.

* * *

The Gift

December 25th, Winter

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam waktu Korea.

Sehun tengah mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Luhan.

Dengan sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang ditangannya.

Luhan lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum senang melihat Sehun lah yang terpampang didepan matanya, "Hunnie, ayo masuk."

Sehun lalu mengangguk, ia masuk sambil melepas sepatu boot hitam nya sebelum menginjak lantai rumah Luhan dengan kakinya yang berlapis kaos kaki.

"Apa itu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun meletakkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dimeja ruang tamu nya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang." Sehun mengedipkan mata kirinya dan berhasil membuat Luhan salah tingkah. "Kemana ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka sedang keluar sebentar tadi." Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini…" Luhan meraih kotak tadi, "Boleh kubuka?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, "Kuharap kau menyukainya, Lu."

"Apapun darimu, aku suka Sehunnie."

Pita kuning yang mengikat kotak tadi lalu dilepas Luhan perlahan. Merasa sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang ada didalam kotak, Luhan pun membuka penutup kotak itu.

Dan nampaklah kue bolu berukuran sedang bergambar sebuah danau beserta dengan bulan purnama nya dipermukaan nya, mengingatkan Luhan akan pertemuan manisnya dengan Sehun 7 tahun yang lalu.

Disana juga tertulis, '_**Happy Christmast Day, My Dear Lulu**_.' Ah, Luhan sangat menyukai panggilan Sehun tersebut untuknya.

"Sehunnie, ini seperti…"

"Ya, kenangan kita didanau tujuh tahun yang lalu. Maaf Lu, aku tidak membuat cookies seperti yang kita janjikan."

Luhan pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tak apa Sehun, cake ini lebih dari sekedar cookies yang kita janjikan. Kau memberikan ku lebih Sehunnie, terima kasih banyak sayang."

Sehun pun menutup matanya ketika Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya pelan sambil mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya pelan, "Aku juga ingin menunjukkan hasil karyaku, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia pun menunggu Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut rumah Luhan.

"Sehunnie! Tutup matamu!" teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, ia lalu menutup matanya.

Luhan diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah Syal hasil buatannya kemarin. Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, ia mengalungkannya di leher Sehun, "Sekarang buka matamu."

Sehun pun membuka matanya. Ia langsung menunduk menatap benda yang mengalung indah dileher nya.

"Lepas saja jika kau ingin melihatnya, Hunnie." Sehun pun melepas syal tadi lembut.

Ia tersenyum dengan karya Luhan tersebut.

Sebuah syal sepanjang 50cm berwarna merah dan bercorak kupang warna hijau. Disana juga terdapat tulisan, '_**Happy Christmast Day, My Dear Hunnie**_'. Ah~ Sehun sangat menyukai panggilan Luhan tersebut untuknya.

"Terima kasih banyak sayang, ini cantik sekali, secantik dirimu."

Kini giliran Sehun yang mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir merah Luhan yang tersenyum manis. Ciuman yang dimulai oleh Sehun cukup lama.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun lalu memundurkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil setangkai bunga plum dari dalam saku mantelnya.

Ia memegangi bunga tadi lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan, "Untukmu, seseorang yang paling bermakna dalam hidupku."

Luhan tersipu malu, ia lalu memegangi tangkai bunga plum tadi.

Dan ketika Sehun melepas genggamannya, secarik cincin emas putih jatuh tepat diatas tangan Luhan yang masih menggenggam tangkai bunga plum tadi.

Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

"Luhan."

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Ini terlalu manis. Luhan tidak tau Sehun akan begitu romantis malam ini, apalagi dengan acara melamar yang bahkan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Sehunnie…"

Pandangan Sehun untuknya juga tak kalah membuatnya ingin meleleh.

Dan Sehun tersenyum senang ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan kepala Luhan yang mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, sampai aku mati."

Pukul 8 malam waktu korea-

-Sehun dan Luhan sepakat membuat sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang tidak akan mungkin lagi memisahkan mereka berdua nantinya.

Sehun sangatlah mencintai Luhan dan Luhan pun sangatlah mencintai Sehun nya.

"**END"**

Epilog

"Eomma, tidak menyangka Sehun akan melamar Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan eomma."

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti tersenyum begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana disana terdapat kedua orang tua mereka.

"E-eomma?!" Sehun terkejut setengah mati mendapati ibu dan ayahnya berdiri dengan senyum menghiasi bibir mereka. "Bukankah kalian bilang kalian akan kembali Januari nanti?"

"Kami bohong." Ucap Mrs. Oh enteng.

Sehun menepuk dahinya. Bulan November kemarin, kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi berlibur ke Italia, hanya berdua, dan mereka bilang akan kembali Januari nanti. Makanya Sehun hanya bersama dengan Chanyeol hyung nya dirumah.

"Kami bertemu dengan orangtua Luhan sesaat kami keluar dari bandara dan kami tidak sengaja saling menatap. Lalu, ya kami kembali." Jelas ayah Sehun yang juga enteng sekali.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berdiri disana?" tanya Luhan sarkaptis.

Nyonya Lu sedikit terkekeh, "Sesaat Sehun melepas syal buatan mu tadi, sayang."

Jadi, tunggu-

Berarti mereka melihat sehun dan dirinya-

"Sehun ternyata liar juga, mirip sekali denganmu sayang." Ucap nyonya Oh melirik suaminya nakal.

Sehun dan Luhan pun merona kemerahan.

"Sebuah kebahagiaan melihat Sehun melamarmu sayang."

Kini ayah Luhan pun berjalan mendekati anaknya yang masih duduk disofa ruang tamu, "Jadi, rencana kalian akan memberikan kami cucu berapa buah?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum aneh.

"Ayah minta ada yang kembar ya."

Ucap ayah Luhan dengan mata yang sudah mirip seperti huruf V terbalik beserta cengirang tidak bersalahnya.

"END of EPILOG"

PUAHH! Hunhan fluff yang saya buat kurang dari dua hari. Ini semua gara-gara effect dari lagu-lagu EXO yang baru ntoh! *kalian semua membunuhkuu!* Mamah D.O minta secuil aja suaranya boleh? Habisnya SUARA MAMAH BAGUS BANGEEETTTT *cry cry cry cry* *fangirling*

Iya saya ngawur -_- udah deh cuap-cuapnya, klik review yaaaaaaa *cium Sehun Luhan*


End file.
